Nirusian-Wikian War
The Nirusian-Wikian War, also known as the Red War , was a conflict between the Holy Empire of Wikia, and the Provincial Empire of Nirus. It was the first official appearance of the newly formed nation of Nirus in an armed conflict, and Wikia's first test of new weaponry developed over the years. Tensions on Praemis Throughout its creation, Nirus has had an ill relationship with Wikia, as they were once one country, though Nirus broke off peacefully to preserve it's native culture. Originally consisting of a three way all-talk-no-bite threat war between Kantorus, Wikia, and Nirus soon escalated into preparations for war. Kantorus backed down, already dealing with riots in its own borders. After embargos went into play, both countries economy began slumping, as the two were major trade partners of resouirces. Through the 1880s, both refused to lift the embargos. Nirus began blocking Wikia trade routes in it's own nations, causing major outbursts. After years of struggle, the first shot was fired, when a major military base, Fort San Tabata on Nirus' island province, Jyleel, was bombed, and began the war. History Border Battles Before main battles commenced, the two nations fought across the border which seperated them. Most of the casualties occured on these series of battles, and mostly all civilian casaulties occured at these locations. Battle of the Southern Border Following the declarations of war, Wikia prepared a full scale invasion of the border of Nirus. Through spies and file info, Nirus was able to prep a defensive line across the southern sections of the border, where the main attack run would take place. Digging foxholes and preparing cannons in thick treeline, the Wikian soldiers, though expierenced more than the Nirusian military, was thwarted in a one month battle at the southern border. A second assault took place, though Nirus was on the offensive. Planned attack locations would be the villages that laid unprotected on the Wikia border. Several trading routes also were located northeast (which would later be the Battle of the Trune Run) which also provided a second target. Execution of the attack occured a little over one week after the original border battle, and the blow was not has heavy casualtied, but it hit the heart of the people of Wikia, as they learned of the slaughter of their people, men, women, and children alike. With this, Wikia executed a major counter-assault against the forces surrounding the villages. In the midst of all this, Nirusian forces were making way to the trade routes, causing Wikia to stretch its reinforcements in two, fighting two battles at once. Battle of the Border Villages Sending extra cannons and firepower, Wikia mobilized 3,000 soldiers against Nirus' 200 infantry that surrounded the villages. It was a decisive victory within two hours, with the execution of all surviving soldiers in the villages. With the victory, Wikia found paths behind the front line of the Nirus assault on the trade routes, surrounding them on enemy territory. Battle of Trune Run Nirus had an arsenal of 1,500 infantry and a vast majority of cannons ready to destroy the trade paths that were a key source of Wikia supplies transfer. Though whilst the battle begin, the 200 men left defending the village were massacred. Unbeknowest to them, the Nirus offensive was being surrounded from all directions, causing the front line to turn into a circle of survival against the waves of enemy soldiers. In a month long struggle of food scarcity, low ammo, and water outage, Nirus surrendered the battle. Outraged, Prime Minister Uekell appointed General Galbruf with the task of taking control over the lost line of offense. Battle of the Gulf of Isa Planning on invading from the sea, General Galbruf organized a fleet of 50 battleships to bombard the Wikian coast and force a surrender, but the nation was prepared. Defending with its own battleships, Nirus and Wikia engaged in a bloody ocean battle which caused the deaths of about 4,000 men on both sides. The victory was to the barbaric Galbruf, but it was more tragic than monumental, as he lost the majority of his invading armies and fellow second-in-command during the fire fight. Massacre at Esopan Airfield, Nirus The war had become a stalement for a couple of years, due to economic failures and lack of volunteers for both sides. Wikia stayed with its principles, not initiating a draft, though Nirus immidiately took able 20-30 year olds into service to beat it's old mother nation. While the stalemate continued, many spies and moles from Wikia in the Nirusian military revealed a major source of transport and weaponry at Espoan Airfield in Nirus. Preparing for battle, General Lilu tested out automatic weapons, and deemed them okay to use. With the all clear, the base was ambushed by the armies of the infamous General, though it was more of a slaughter than a battle, going down in history as the Massacre at Esopan Airfield. Peace Treaty and Aftermath The following years consisted of little skirmishes between the two countries, which amounted to no gain. With the entire conflict a stalement, and the passing of Nirusian Prime Minister Uekell, the leaders from both sides meet at the newly established neutral island of Draenor Isle, signing a peace treaty, giving both nations and equal amount to compensate. It was the most casualtied war in the 1800s, earning it the title of the Red War, signifying the blood spilled from the battles fought. Both sides have monuments in their capital cities paying tribute to those who sacrificed themselves for the honor of their nations.